Le rituel
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Sur le thème : John et Rodney sont contraints par les aliens de se plier à un rituel..Humour, parodie. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_**Je n'ai rien inventé. L'idée du rituel n'est pas de moi. C'est un thème récurrent dans les fics sur SGA et j'en ai lu pas mal (dont l'excellente "Virgin Sacrifice" de Rieval ) où John et Rodney sont obligés par les habitants de planètes visitées de s'y soumettre et bien sûr, souvent devant tout le monde, histoire de corser l'affaire, ce qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire une moi aussi. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une fic sérieuse, juste pour m'amuser un peu.**_

_Cette histoire est en quatre parties, comme d'habitude je me suis emballée, je me demande si un jour je serais capable d'écrire un drabble._

1) Tout va bien

-Dites McKay, je vous signale que je suis militaire moi et pas goûteur personnel de sa majesté, s'exclama John Sheppard en se saisissant malgré tout de la tranche de poisson séchée que lui désignait le scientifique. Il la porta à sa bouche et commença à mâcher lentement.

-Hum, très bon ! remarqua t-il sous l'œil appréciateur du chef, vous pouvez y aller Rodney.

Le canadien s'empara précipitamment de la nourriture et l'engouffra.

-Quoique…je sens là un petit goût de..hum, voyons, un peu comme de l'orange ou du citron, je ne sais pas trop, qu'en pensez-vous Ronon ?

Le scientifique porta la main à sa gorge, les yeux exorbités et devint tout rouge avant de se rendre compte que le colonel le faisait marcher une fois de plus.

-Très amusant, bougonna t-il, digne d'un cerveau de singe, vous trouvez ça drôle de torturer les membres de votre équipe vous ?

-Allez Rodney, détendez-vous, je plaisantais, tenez, souriez à nos hôtes, ils doivent se demander ce qui se passe.

Le scientifique émit un rictus boudeur tandis que Teyla détaillait avec nombre de sourires et de circonvolutions respectueuses les avantages que pourraient retirer les Andariens à commercer avec eux et comment même dans les deux camps ils pourraient en tirer profit. Le chef et ses conseillers hochaient la tête et semblaient approuver.

Le colonel Sheppard se détendit. OK, c'était une mission comme il les aimait, un peuple dont l'économie florissante reposait sur la pêche et l'agriculture. Des gens simples, paisibles, ça changeait des wraith, des genii et autre psychopathes qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, se servir d'eux comme nourriture où au mieux de punching-ball.

Avec les Andariens, tout était limpide, pas de coup fourré à l'horizon. Il sourit heureux et observa Rodney qui faisait honneur au repas pour le plus grand plaisir des autres convives. Le canadien était un diplomate à sa façon, finalement. En appréciant avec tant d'enthousiasme ce que leurs hôtes offraient, il gagnait leur confiance. Il suffisait en fait de l'empêcher de parler, le peuple en question n'ayant pas besoin de savoir tout l'ennui et le dédain que lui procurait une civilisation exempte de technologie avancée.

Surtout qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'eux et pas seulement pour le commerce. Les Andariens étaient très influents, ils avaient conçu depuis longtemps diverses alliances avec les autres peuples et établir des relations amicales avec eux leur ouvrirait de nombreuses portes. Il fallait que ça marche et le colonel était prêt à tout pour que les premières négociations se passent pour le mieux. Puis Elisabeth Weir prendrait la relève. La diplomate avait insisté sur l'importance de cette mission.

John Sheppard mordit à pleines dents dans un morceau de pain, des missions comme celle- là c'était reposant, des vacances en quelque sorte. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Pour le soir il avait organisé une séance cinéma avec Rodney. Rien que tous les deux et les Monty Python, que demander de mieux ?

La vie était belle aujourd'hui.

Il prit son verre et en examina le contenu avec circonspection. Il s'agissait d'un liquide pourpre, presque noir.

-Vous pouvez y aller colonel, le rassura Rodney qui venait de finir le sien. Cela a le goût du vin rouge. Ca me fait penser au Madiran, vous savez, ce vin français.

Non, le colonel ne savait pas mais il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Hmm, c'était bon, décidément ce peuple avait de nombreux atouts, c'étaient des gens qui savaient vivre, ils étaient parfaits. Il termina son verre et se laissa aller à une douce quiétude, suivant vaguement le dialogue entre Teyla et le chef.

Tout allait bien, il allait presque faire un petit somme. C'était si bon. Il bailla, s'il ne se retenait pas il allait finir par ronronner de bien-être, c'était le Nirvana alien, le paradis, le...

Badaboum !

Un mot le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant avoir mal entendu mais l'air soucieux de Teyla lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le mot maudit, redouté, celui qui gâchait tout, celui qui les avait obligé à exécuter des trucs complètement dingues sur d'autres planètes venait d'être prononcé.

Rituel.

Ils avaient dû subir n'importe quoi au nom de ces fichus rituels, de l'ingestion de grosses limaces baveuses, heureusement c'était Ronon et Teyla qui s'en étaient chargés, à se rouler dans une espèce de purin, signe de fertilité chez une tribu d'indigènes. Quand ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis personne ne voulait les approcher, même Carson avait décrété que le sacro-saint check-up pouvait attendre le temps qu'ils prennent leur douche et Elisabeth qui tenait tant à ses debriefings à chaud, comme elle disait toujours avait cette fois ci fait exception à la règle en se pinçant le nez. Après ça ils avaient gagné le titre de Putois de l'espace qui les avait poursuivi pendant trois mois jusqu'à ce que Rodney fasse joujou avec la climatisation de certains quartiers ce qui avait finalement arrangé les choses.

Rodney était un génie et à ce moment là Sheppard était le premier à le reconnaître.

Sur une planète où les gens semblaient doux et pacifiques Sheppard et Ronon s'étaient vu infliger des petites entailles sur leurs épaules après quoi les gentils indigènes, avec de grands sourires aux lèvres les avaient saupoudré de sel et de piment, histoire de tester leur courage.

Sur Drsa, petite planète charmante les habitants avaient insisté pour tatouer les fesses de Rodney de petites fleurs multicolores en signe de bienvenue. Là John n'avait pas râlé, trouvant que les deux globes dodus et parfaits du canadien étaient de magnifiques supports à cette forme d'art. Evidemment il n'avait pas exprimé son avis à voix haute et avait sermonné le scientifique réticent sur la nécessité de se sacrifier pour le bien commun et de laisser son égoïsme de coté. C'était le devoir de Rodney de prêter ses fesses à cette bien innocente coutume. Il avait gardé son sérieux alors que Teyla tentait par tous les moyens d'apaiser Rodney qui voulait étrangler Ronon plié en deux à force de rire. Le satédien, secoué par des hoquets incontrolables roulait au sol en se tenant les côtes. John n'en était toujours pas revenu. Finalement le scientifique les avait menacé des pires représailles s'ils divulguaient sa mésaventure sur Atlantis. Les trois autres avaient juré le secret mais John n'avait jamais vu Carson dans cet état quand Rodney était sorti de l'infirmerie. Le médecin s'était écroulé sur un petit lit à roulettes et hurlait de rire, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et il frottait sa machoire devenue douloureuse.

Et pour lui, John Sheppard ils en étaient arrivés à l'horreur absolue sur PX3108 quand la fille unique et adorée du chef avait décidé qu'elle ornerait bien son petit chapeau de quelques touffes de cheveux du militaire. Ce dernier avait commencé par protester énergiquement mais Rodney était intervenu pour rappeler au colonel ses propos sur le devoir et le sacrifice et avait même proposé son rasoir histoire de faire les choses proprement, avait-il argumenté et Sheppard était rentré à la cité avec une bande de crane rasée qui lui partait du front et arrivait à la nuque.

-Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? avait déclaré le scientifique, au passage de la mer rouge, vous savez dans ce vieux film, Les Dix Commandements. Là Teyla et Ronon avaient dû retenir le militaire qui brandissait l'arme du crime, le rasoir en l'occurrence et menaçait de s'en servir pour dépiauter le canadien.

Puis ça s'était calmé. Les dernières missions avaient été assez calmes hormis les inévitables rencontres avec les wraith et les genii.

La routine quoi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui

_A suivre…_


	2. 2 Ca se complique

2 ) Ca se complique

Nom de nom, c'était trop beau, tout allait trop bien, il fallait que ça arrive ! John Sheppard se rendit compte que Rodney avait lui aussi entendu et s'était redressé. Oubliant subitement nourriture et boisson il regardait les étrangers avec méfiance. Ronon se grattait la tête l' air menaçant, John était sûr qu'il cherchait un couteau au cas où.

-Teyla, émit Rodney d'une voix tremblante, dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu, ils n'ont pas prononcé le mot auquel je pense ?

-J'ai bien peur que si, docteur McKay, répondit l'athosienne avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer par l'un de ces rituels de nouveau. Elle les respectait bien sûr et avait l'esprit ouvert aux coutumes des autres mais tout de même ! Parfois elle se demandait si certains peuples ne voyaient pas arriver les atlantes avec leurs gros sabots et en profitaient un peu.

De mémoire d'athosienne elle ne se souvenait pas avec les siens avoir été obligée de gober des limaces ou se vautrer dans le fumier. Il fallait croire que les terriens portaient la poisse.

-Teyla, est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur leurs…exigences ? demanda le militaire nerveux.

L'athosienne acquiesça et interrogea le chef et ses conseillers. Ceux-ci se lancèrent dans un discours animé tout en désignant les deux atlantes avec force geste, ce qui ne manqua pas de renforcer leurs inquiétudes.

-Merde, cette fois-ci j'ai bien peur que ce soit pour nous McKay, émit le militaire d'un ton lugubre tout en tripotant nerveusement sa précieuse chevelure qui avait fini par repousser.

Du coup Ronon cessa de fouiller ses dreadlocks et retrouva le sourire.

-Je veux pas ! s'écria le scientifique d'une voix aiguë, je veux pas manger des limaces, j'ai des allergies moi ! Je veux pas être découpé et salé comme une morue, je veux pas servir encore de chevalet à des maniaques du pinceau ni sentir le fennec en décomposition, je veux pas être tondu, je veux pas…

-Calmez-vous McKay, ordonna le militaire d'un ton ferme qui trahissait tout de même quelques inquiétudes, Rodney n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir tout ça, voyons ce qu'ils veulent, si ça se trouve ce sera vraiment anodin, souvenez-vous de PL1553.

Rodney se calma rasséréné. Sur cette planète ils avaient dû tourner en rond autour d'un totem, avec des fourrures d'une espèce de kangourou local en guise de vêtement, leurs têtes surmontées de celles des marsupiaux morts en brandissant des espèces de petites haches et en poussant des you you stridents. Sheppard avait eu des doutes sur l'authenticité du rituel parce que les habitants les regardaient en s'esclaffant et même les enfants étaient aux premières loges et les montraient du doigt en riant tout en grignotant des scarabées secs en guise de sucettes. Le colonel s'était demandé s'ils n'avaient pas servi d'attraction genre numéro de cirque aux indigènes. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmé quand il s'était aperçu que l'un deux tenait une espèce de caisse ou chacun déposait un présent avant d'être autorisé à s'asseoir et à profiter du spectacle.

Lors du debriefing sur Atlantis aucun des quatre n'avait relaté l'affaire. Après tout c'était sans intérêt et surtout le militaire ne tenait pas à savoir qu'à quelque part était consigné le fait qu'il avait servi de guignol à une tribu d'indigènes, une tête de kangourou mort posée sur la sienne en guise de couvre-chef. Rodney était d'accord, sa crédibilité de chef scientifique en prendrait un coup là et il n'avait pas envie de s'entendre appeler Skippy pour le restant de ses jours.

Finalement ils s'en étaient bien tiré.

Mais à voir la mine de Teyla à cette instant même, le scientifique eut un énorme doute. Son imagination déjà sur les starting-blocks décolla. Mince, ça y était, on allait les sacrifier, le couteau, l'autel, le sang et tout le tintouin. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il était étonné qu'on en soit pas arrivé là plus tôt. C'était bien connu, les indigènes étaient friands de ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, ils avaient un peu des têtes d'Incas ces gens là, ou de Mayas, il ne savait pas trop, enfin de ces gens qui vous arrachaient le cœur d'un coup de couteau. Ils étaient cuits !

Le colonel avait dû penser à quelque chose d'approchant parce que sa main gauche glissa machinalement dans ses cheveux, défiant quiconque de seulement s'en approcher alors que la droite se posait subrepticement sur son P.90 tandis que Ronon qui ne gardait pas un bon souvenir des limaces avait à nouveau l'air de se chercher des poux.

-Non ! Non ! s'exclama Teyla, saisissant leurs inquiétudes il ne s'agit pas de sacrifice ni de rien de ce que nous avons connu jusque là, leur rituel est je dirais plutôt…pacifique.

Les trois hommes respirèrent soulagés, les limaces, les mayas et la tondeuse s'envolèrent loin. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les paroles de l'athosienne.

-Il s'agit, je dirais de quelque chose de plus…intime.

_A suivre…_


	3. 3 Rodney est réticent

3 ) Rodney est réticent

-Quoi ! s'écria Rodney hystérique, il n'en est pas question. Teyla , expliquez à ces espèces d'indigènes en mal de X que nous refusons tout net. Je suis pas acteur de film porno moi, je suis un scientifique, un TRES important scientifique.

-Docteur McKay, inutile de crier, répliqua l'athosienne patiemment, ces gens ne voient pas les choses comme nous, ils s'agit pour eux d'un honneur que vous leur faites et si vous refusez ils en seront extrêmement contrariés, ce serait une offense grave.

-Teyla, intervint plus calmement le colonel Sheppard, est-ce que vous pouvez leur expliquer que ce n'est pas dans nos coutumes de faire cela, surtout en public.

-Je l'ai fait colonel mais pour eux, vous devez accomplir le rituel si vous voulez entretenir des liens et par là même les honorer.

-Mais ça ne tient pas debout, rétorqua le scientifique rouge de colère, c'est une croyance stupide et complètement irrationnelle comme toutes les croyances d'ailleurs !

-McKay, mesurez vos paroles, lâcha le militaire remarquant le tollé que venait de déclencher les mots du canadien.

Les Andariens commençaient en effet à s'agiter et à crier en les montrant du doigt. La situation s'envenimait.

John Sheppard soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois quand quelque chose dans ce genre arriverait parce que bien sûr ça devait forcément arriver. Il récapitula mentalement les explications de Teyla.

Les Andariens étaient un peuple de commerçants, d'agriculteurs mais surtout de pêcheurs. Depuis toujours ils tiraient leurs principales richesses de la mer qui les nourrissait et qu'ils vénéraient.

-Il s'agit pour vous deux, avait expliqué l'athosienne en les désignant Rodney et lui, d'entrer dans l'eau liés l'un à l'autre et de mélanger votre semence à la mer.

-Comment ?! Avait hurlé Rodney.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait là d'une question technique le chef avait répondu en précisant le protocole du rituel : Lien, baisers et le reste.

Rodney avait failli s'étouffer à l'énoncé du programme.

John Sheppard passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux qui au moins allaient rester sur sa tête cette fois ci, si Rodney ne le scalpait pas ensuite, rectifia t-il en pensée.

Parce qu'il l'avait déjà admis, ils allaient devoir en passer par les exigences des Andariens. Ceux ci étaient nombreux et il n'allait pas cribler la population au P90, surtout que les habitants n'étaient pas armés. Déterminés seulement. Et le nombre aidant l'équipe n'aurait pas le dessus.

En son for intérieur il pensa que ce ne serait pas désagréable de s'ébattre dans l'eau avec le scientifique. Il trouvait ce dernier appétissant et sexy, tout à fait à son goût mais en public ça allait s'avérer difficile surtout que Rodney rouge comme une tomate s'obstinait à nier l'évidence.

-Tant pis, tenta le militaire en se levant avec une pointe de regret, nous abandonnons les négociations et nous partons.

-Je crains que cela s'avère difficile colonel, rétorqua Teyla en désignant la foule impressionnante qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux, nous sommes allés trop loin dans les tractations. Ils tiennent les accords pour acquis et je crois que nous n'avons pas intérêt à les décevoir.

-Merde ! ronchonnait le scientifique dans son coin, je le savais que ça allait mal tourner, je le savais.

-Rodney, commença patiemment le militaire, je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix.

-Je ne suis pas gayyyyyy ! s'écria le canadien et pourquoi nous deux d'ailleurs, hein ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de relations entre votre peuple et le leur, expliqua calmement l'athosienne. Je veux bien faire une dernière tentative mais n'espérez pas trop.

Elle essaya de nouveau de convaincre les Andariens mais ceux ci restèrent inflexibles, ils ne comprenaient pas les réticences de leurs nouveaux partenaires commerciaux qui s'avéraient être des gens plutôt compliqués.

Finalement sur l'insistance de Teyla les deux hommes furent conduits à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter.

Avant que le militaire n'ouvre la bouche le scientifique se mit à glapir.

-C'est votre faute, c'est tout votre faute, c'est vous qui nous avez entraîné là-dedans et maintenant débrouillez vous pour nous en sortir !

-McKay, taisez-vous, asséna le colonel. Il se radoucit, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de braquer le scientifique, si vous avez une solution, je vous écoute.

-Ha parce que c'est à moi de chercher une solution, bien entendu, comme d'habitude! Vous me prenez pour un magicien Sheppard ? Ici c'est pas écrit Houdini s'exclama t-il rageusement en désignant son front alors si vous avez un début d'idée pour une fois, c'est le moment de l'énoncer.

-McKay, j'ai une idée, oui, s'écria le militaire excédé, nous allons entrer dans l'eau et faire ce qu'ils nous demandent parce que voyez-vous je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

-Il n'en est pas question, hurla le scientifique.

-C'est un ordre, s'écria le militaire.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le colonel Sheppard sentit sa colère tomber d'un coup. Il s'assit, découragé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

-D'accord, murmura le canadien d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Le colonel releva la tête éberlué.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit d'accord colonel.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis McKay ?

-Je vois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix colonel et puis…il releva fièrement le menton, j'ai le sens du devoir moi et je saurais me sacrifier au nom de la communauté. Atlantis pourra me compter parmi ses martyres. Je serais un exemple de courage et d'abnégation pour les générations de scientifiques à venir qui salueront mon héroïsme et mon…

Le militaire le coupa net dans ses envolées lyriques.

-Dites McKay, n'en faites pas trop, on ne vous emmène pas à l'abattoir quand même !

-Hum, bon, allez, allons-y, finissons-en, j'espère que l'eau n'est pas trop froide, j'ai pas envie d'attraper un rhume où bien une crampe, je suis très sensible au froid moi. Et les méduses, vous avez songé aux méduses ? vous croyez qu'il y en a ? Et les vives ? C'est dangereux ça les vives. Je suis sûr que je suis allergique aux piqûres de vives. Et les courants ? c'est traitre ça les courants, vous n'avez pas le temps de réaliser et hop, vous êtes emporté au large et….

Le colonel vit avec soulagement le chef et ses conseillers se diriger vers eux.

-Le docteur McKay et moi sommes prêts pour la cérémonie, annonça t-il.

_A suivre…_


	4. 4 Tout s'arrange

Ce chapitre comprend un petit lemon 

4 ) Tout s'arrange

Les deux hommes se tenaient nus sur la plage, face à la mer. Un lien unissait le poignet droit de Rodney au gauche de Sheppard.

Le colonel jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait nerveux. Sheppard n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il fallait dire que la situation était plutôt inhabituelle, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire sans parler des milliers d'yeux braqués sur eux, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Rodney grimaça et John lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

Les deux hommes avancèrent dans la mer.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii !

-Rodney que se passe t-il ? S'enquit le militaire alarmé.

-Y'a quelque chose qui vient de me filer entre les doigts de pieds !

Le colonel examina l'eau limpide.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit crabe, regardez, expliqua t-il en désignant l'animal qui filait déjà vers le large. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire !

-Un crabe ça pince ! se justifia le scientifique vexé.

John leva les yeux au ciel et ne répliqua pas.

-Rodney, faite-moi confiance et tout ira bien, OK ?

Le scientifique acquiesça et se laissa entraîner plus loin, frissonnant au fur et à mesure que l'eau montait au niveau de ses jambes. Malgré cela il trouvait le contact du militaire pas désagréable du tout et même s'il appréhendait la suite, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque excitation, surtout quand leurs hanches se frôlaient.

-Dites colonel, je peux vous poser une question ? Il continua trop nerveux pour attendre la réponse, vous avez déjà fait ça ?

-Dans l'eau vous voulez dire ? Questionna le militaire perplexe.

-Non, pas ça, enfin, je veux dire…vous me comprenez… avec un autre type ? Bafouilla Rodney en rougissant.

-Oui Rodney, je l'ai déjà fait avec un homme si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, plusieurs fois même.

-Oh !

Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Rodney était vraiment très nerveux, voilà que maintenant il se mettait à babiller.

-Vous savez colonel, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, vous comprenez, je n'ai pas de préjugés moi d'ailleurs je connaissais un chercheur en Sibérie qui l'était aussi, il était barbu et ça me dérangeait pas, enfin, pas qu'il soit barbu, vous suivez mais qu'il soit gay parce que tout le monde a le droit de …

-Rodney, taisez-vous.

-Quoi ?

Ils avaient maintenant de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses et le colonel estima que c'était suffisant.

-Rodney, souffla John en le saisissant par la taille, l'attirant contre lui.

Le scientifique se rendit compte que son compagnon était déjà dur. Il rougit, d'autant plus gêné qu'il commençait à avoir une érection au contact de leurs ventres et de leurs poitrines collés l'un contre l'autre.

Les lèvres de John se posèrent sur les siennes en un doux baiser. C'était bon, très bon même, fantastique. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'accueillir la langue de son compagnon qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La main de John descendit pour caresser les fesses rondes.

-Rhââââââ !

Le canadien se détacha subitement un éclair de panique dans le regard.

-C'est l'effet que ça vous fait ? S'exclama le militaire stupéfait tout le retenant de tomber à l'eau.

-Non, c'est pas ça, il y a quelque chose qui m'a touché là derrière ! Un truc gluant.

John Sheppard, perplexe, contempla sa main , elle était lisse, rose et pas gluante du tout.

-Rodney !

-Si, y'avait quelque chose là ! C'était glacé et ça m'a frôlé, ça recommence ! Cria t-il.

Le militaire comprit tout à coup, il se pencha et attrapa une longue algue verte qu'il brandit hors de l'eau.

Le canadien examina la plante marine mortifié.

-Je pouvais pas savoir moi, j'ai eu peur, avoua t-il penaud.

John en fut aussitôt tout attendri, il repris son scientifique dans ses bras et entreprit de reprendre là où l'importune algue les avait interrompu.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il en se détachant finalement.

A sa grande surprise Rodney ayant retrouvé son souffle prit l'initiative et l'embrassa comme s'il y allait avoir une pénurie de baisers. Le militaire ravi laissa faire et en profita pour laisser ses doigts courir sur le corps de l'autre homme. Rodney avait un corps doux, tendre aux formes appétissantes qui épousaient très bien sa main. Il sentit le désir grandir en lui et pressa son érection contre celle de l'autre homme. Sa main gauche entraînant la droite de Rodney aligna leur sexes ensemble et ils frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Le canadien gémit de plaisir. Il avait totalement oublié les andariens sur la plage. C'était bon, exquis d'autant plus que le militaire malaxait ses fesses tout en le pressant contre lui.

Rodney finit par se rappeler qu'il avait une main de libre lui-aussi et mit aussitôt à profit sa découverte pour entreprendre une exploration du dos du militaire tout en partant de la nuque ce qui fit se dresser des petits épis sombres puis descendant en une douce pression le long de la colonne vertébrale, laissant la peau hérissée par la chair de poule après son passage. John exprima son approbation par de petits grognements de plaisir qui s'accentuèrent quant les doigts vagabonds se glissèrent entre ses fesses.

Mince, si Rodney était si adroit avec la main gauche, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il avait les deux mains de libres ! Fantastique ! ce serait fantastique, comme de se faire caresser par une pieuvre, il en était sûr.

Rodney le poulpe !

Mince, il délirait là, ce devait être l'environnement marin qui déteignait sur lui. Et puis l'excitation aidant, il ne savait plus trop bien où il en était, il n'y avait plus que ce corps chaud contre lui, leurs sexes durs qui poussaient de plus en plus rapidement dans sa main et la bouche vorace de Rodney qui le dévorait. Finalement il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas une pieuvre mais un requin. Il avait l'impression de se faire avaler tout rond par cette bouche affamée mais il n'allait pas protester parce que c'était fantastique, incroyable.

Puis Rodney détacha ses lèvres de celles du militaire et bascula sa tête en arrière dans un long gémissement tandis que son sperme jaillissait en longs jets blancs. John entrevit les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres ouvertes dans l'extase avant de jouir à son tour dans un cri rauque mêlant sa semence à celle de son compagnon.

Rodney nicha son visage dans le cou du militaire et les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles, reprenant leurs souffles.

Finalement John souleva le menton du scientifique et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait des projets en tête, pleins de projets et qui concernaient tous son scientifique. Oui parce que désormais c'était le sien, il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus.

-Rodney, c'était fantastique, souffla t-il, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, recommencer. Des dizaines, des milliers de fois avec toi.

Il croisa le regard incertain du canadien et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis d'accord, s'empressa de le rassurer Rodney en rougissant, moi aussi je le veux mais rien que tous les deux, d'accord ? Pas de public, que toi et moi et puis aussi dans un lit si possible parce tu comprends, les crabes ça pince, les vives ça pique et je suis peut-être allergique, y'a peut-être des monstres marins, ben oui, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans cet océan et aussi des algues venimeuses, des méduses, les piqûres de méduse ça peut-être dangereux tu sais et les requins ? Tu as songé aux requins ? Et les….

-Crois-moi, je peux pas t'expliquer là mais je te jure que j'y ai pensé aux requins Rodney et pour le reste ce sera tout ce que tu veux, répliqua John en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il saisit son amoureux par la taille et les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules mêlant leurs semences à la mer, comme le voulait le rituel.

Sur la plage des cris de joie s'élevèrent.

FIN 


End file.
